


Танатология

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Deathfic, Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Memories, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: Кто-то умирает от передоза в двадцать, прислонившись спиной к ржавым стенам гаража, кто-то встречает смерть в кругу семьи в сорок шесть лет на последней стадии рака печени, а кто-то умирает в четырнадцать, но их не хоронят до восьмидесяти двух.





	Танатология

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон, немного философских мыслей, град вопросов, по типу "А что будет потом?" Наверное, я уже не смогу написать еще что-то по Реборну, я им переболела, но в дань ностальгии и теплым воспоминаниям...

    Его всегда все устраивало в жизни. Его друзья —  _сейчас, только Хранители и подчиненные_ , репетитор —  _спустя пару лет точно_ , учеба —  _обучение в лучших вузах Европы — неплохо для вчерашнего двоечника-неудачника?_ , его работа —  _его просто поставили перед фактом_ , и его перспективы —  _мало кто ждал, что из забитого паренька вырастет настоящий Крестный Отец_ , его доходы —  _на эти деньги можно было купить пару-тройку африканских стран_ , и жилище —  _огромное поместье века восемнадцатого, в котором очень легко потеряться_. Тсуна с детства выработал у себя привычку видеть во всем плюсы, а не минусы. Иначе — проще сразу вниз, с крыши.  
  
      Кто-то называл его самой неподходящей кандидатурой на роль Десятого, кто-то удачливым выскочкой, а кто-то, не стесняясь, говорил в глаза о слабохарактерности и мягкотелости, но сам он причислял себя к марионеткам судьбы, которая вдоволь наиздевалась над планами больших шишек, а потом отвесила ему знатный подзатыльник, отправив без тормозов прямо в глубины мафии.  
  
      Все было замечательно, правда. Он закончил университет, уже давно возглавил Семью и обзавелся наследниками, осуществив детскую мечту жениться на Кеко-чан. Хэппи-энд, занавес. И все, зрители медленно разбредаются, не замечая текущей из-за кулис крови. С возрастом Тсунаеши все больше тянуло на философию, все меньше людей называли его «Савадой», и уже никто не осмеливался перешагнуть через его положение. Власть и огромная сила в руках, но вместе с ними и одиночество. На вершине холодно и пусто. Сила смывает чувства, особенно если тех, кто их вызывал больше нет. Из шести Хранителей в живых осталось двое — Гроза и Туман. Он не стал искать погибшим замены, потому что не смог бы построить с ними нужных связей, не хотел пускать чужаков в свою жизнь. Наставления Реборна еще жили в его голове. Последнее, что он слышал от своего бывшего репетитора, стало его девизом:  _«Никогда не меняй тех, с кем начал свой путь, на тех, кого встретил по дороге. Потому что тогда потеряешь всех, себя и свой путь, Дечимо Вонгола.»_  Он был уже стар и почти полностью отстранился от дел, оставив Вонголу на попечение дочери. Постаревшие лица оставшихся друзей говорили об ушедшей молодости сильнее, чем собственные шрамы и седина. Смотря на тех, кто остался, он все яснее видел предстоящий конец, который приближался с жестокой неотвратимостью. И единственным вопросом было «Когда».  
  
      Ламбо, что был гораздо моложе их всех, щурил единственный видящий глаз. Кривой шрам спускался по его щеке на подбородок, густые кудри поредели и заметно побелели. Тсунаеши помнил его капризным пятилетним ребенком, полным веселья и жизни, помнил и пятнадцатилетним подростком — эгоистичным и трусоватым, помнил и в двадцать пять — серьезным, внимательным молодым человеком, никогда не пасовавшим перед любой угрозой. Пожилой мужчина, сидевший в мягком бархатном кресле, лишь номинально носил звание Хранителя Грозы последние годы правления Тсуны — и возраст, и полученные травмы лишили его возможности прикрывать Тсунаеши спину, хотя недооценивать его было нельзя — Ламбо все еще мог неприятно удивить любого противника. Унаследовав титул главы Семьи Бовино, Ламбо взялся за семейное дело и заметно преуспел в этом. Сам Верде помогал в некоторых его разработках, признав талант Бовино. Именно ему он передал знамя гениальнейшего ученого, и годы показали, что не зря. Он по-прежнему сопровождал его в небольших деловых поездках, которых становилось все меньше — делами семьи занималась Одиннадцатая, она справлялась не хуже, чем сам Тсуна. Ламбо так же сдал пост главы Семьи Бовино в руки одного из своих многочисленных сыновей и переехал в особняк Тсунаеши. Почти все время они проводили, вспоминая о былом. Или Ламбо мастерил что-то в мастерской. Тсуна никогда не спрашивал, что же он делает — готовый результат демонстрировался ему первому, и Ламбо всегда его удивлял.  
  
      Седина придавала Мукуро внешнего благородства, морщины удивительно шли ему. Он приобрел не только увядание, но и много различных привычек и хобби. Его верная Хром стала поистине невероятной женщиной и матерью, а потом и бабушкой. Тсунаеши давно привык к ее морщинистым рукам и складкам у губ, хотя еще помнил молоденькую девушку, почти девочку, с мягким голоском негромко звавшую его «Боссом». Их дети унаследовали таланты родителей — и дочь, и сын — лучшие иллюзионисты нового поколения Вонголы. Первенец Мукуро и Хром, его крестник, Квирино, стал Хранителем Тумана Одиннадцатой Вонголы. От союза ее дочери и младшего сына союзной семьи родились прелестные двойняшки, радовавшие и родителей, и Семью наличием двух видов пламени — Тумана и Облака. Хром лишь улыбалась, гордясь ими. Тсунаеши был рад, что хоть у кого-то из его Хранителей была счастливая семья. Про Мукуро в определенных кругах продолжали ходить легенды, но его Хранитель уже давно сконцентрировался на делах Вонголы и семье. Тсунаеши иногда ловил себя на мыслях, что вовремя подал идею Хром. Лучше пусть Мукуро будет занят своим медиумом, чем строит планы по уничтожению мафии. Некоторые люди не могут измениться и до конца оставить прошлое в прошлом. Мукуро был из таких. Его прошлое, крепко спрятанное за железной дверью, обвешанной крупными амбарными замками, временами начинало выть и долбиться в двери. Тогда Рокудо Мукуро был тем, кто уничтожил семью Эстранео, окровавленным парнишкой с кучей трупов на личном кладбище. Но Тсунаеши за долгие годы практики прекрасно научился усмирять чужих демонов. И никогда не боялся того, что скрывается в Тумане.  
  
      Тсунаеши чуть качает головой, не вслушиваясь в их негромкую беседу. Он окидывает взглядом пустые кресла, мысленно воскрешая в памяти лица своих ушедших Хранителей. Молодые, полные жизни, они еще не знали, через сколько лет для них начнется обратный отсчет. Мог ли кто-нибудь представить, что они будут хоронить друзей? Они все знали, на что шли. Реборн разбил его розовые очки. Италия выбросила в черноту теневого мира. Отец доломал то, что осталось, стремясь сделать его Дечимо. Последняя ниточка с прошлым, его Хранители, уходили один за другим. Смерть рука об руку шла с жизнью Дечимо Вонгола, и он успел принять и привыкнуть к мысли, что, спустя годы, она придет и за ним. Возможно, после он вновь встретится с теми, кого успел потерять?  
  
      Первый их покинул Хибари — они лишь месяц как справили его сорокалетие. Что послужило причиной смерти сильнейшего Хранителя Вонголы не знал никто, несмотря на несколько расследований. Всегда осторожный, безмерно аккуратный Хибари просто уснул в своем защищенном особняке, чтобы не проснуться утром. Как же их подкосила эта новость. Даже суицид Кеко не ранил его сильнее. Возможно, Реборн был прав, говоря, что ближе Хранителей у Неба никого нет. Идеальный Внешний Советник, сильнейшее Облако — его смерть принесла не толькло горечь, но и прозрение. Тсунаеши впервые увидел, как велико было влияние Хибари на Вонголу. На него самого. Облако, что свободно бродило по Небу, всегда готовое скрыть его от чужих глаз. Хибари-сан, вечно замкнутый и одинокий, безжалостный монстр, раскрылся ему спустя годы знакомства, наконец-то признав его равным, почувствовал тварь, что скрывалась за яркими радужками Савады Тсунаеши. Многим показалось, что с его смертью Вонгола пошатнется. Кровью сомневающихся можно было залить весь Мессинский пролив*. Тсунаеши так не выбрал замены Хибари, как Облаку Вонголы, несмотря на многочисленные дискуссии. Пост Внешнего Советника занял Базиль, другие должности поделили приближенные Хибари — верный Кусукабе в частности.  
  
      Следующие похороны случились через пять лет — шальная пуля отправила на тот свет Ямамото. Его убийцу отскребали от стен, Тсуна никогда не был в такой ярости. Несколько десятков трупов, многочисленные облавы, поиски предателей — тогда к нему не рисковал подходить даже верный Гокудера. Тсунаеши сам себе не мог признаться — ему до боли в ребрах не хватало вечной улыбки Ямамото. Его спокойствия, скрытого за яркой маской паяца, вселяющего уверенность в сильнейшие шторма. Яркий, живой до боли Ямамото Такеши был прекрасным убийцей, без жалости разрушающим все препятствия на пути у Семьи, константой в жизни Хранителей Вонголы. Они все следовали за Тсунаеши и были готовы к той жизни, что была суждена мафиози, но именно Такеши оставался неизменным, показывая, что во тьме и крови можно не потерять себя. Дождь, что умиротворял и успокаивал тревоги своего Неба. Именно Такеши выполнял сложнейшие заказы и поручения Десятого, именно Такеши было дозволено знать, как непросто дается Тсунаеши жизнь дона Карлеоне. Такеши мог уехать на затяжную миссию и не показываться месяцами, а потом буквально поселиться у Тсуны, развеивая его кошмары и тренируя его детей. Третий Император мечей был похоронен на родине, рядом с отцом. Хранители взяли на себя заботу о его вдове и сыне. И Тсунаеши с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда Тадаши подхватит упавшее знамя отца — таланта ему было не занимать.  
  
      Рехей никогда не слыл трусом — как Солнце, он прорывал преграды на своем пути и ярко освещал путь Тсунаеши и других Хранителей. Он не был профессиональным убийцей, как Такеши, или хладнокровным монстром, как Хибари. Рехей не любил убивать, но, как и все мафиози, он был покрыт кровью. Тсунаеши знал, что мог потерять его, если бросить Рехея в ту грязь, в которой они тонули. Ему нужно было найти выход, и под руководством Луссурии, кое-как закончив медицинские курсы и получив корочку на руки, Рехей стал главным доктором Семьи. И это стало одним из лучших его решений. Рехей был не просто хорошим доктором — он стал лучшим. Чтобы не говорили злопыхатели про мозги Сасагавы, он не был дураком. И был способен на мудрые решения и слова. Солнце, что не любило убивать, спасало жизни его подчиненных и самих Хранителей. Но это было лишь в относительно мирные времена. Когда приходилось вести полномасштабные боевые действия, он никогда не стоял в стороне. Именно поэтому он предпочел погибнуть в бою, забрав с собой всех врагов. Остатки его пламени еще не скоро затухли.   
Хана Сасагава не плакала. Она держалась так гордо, будто стояла не у могилы мужа, а на собственной коронации. Тсунаеши ждал ее истерики, обвинений... Но смерть Рехея не развела их в разные стороны, а лишь крепче связала друг с другом. Она несла в себе его силу и Волю - и подала прошение назначить ее на одно из предприятий — вести легальный бизнес Семьи. Тсунаеши молча подписал эти бумаги. Сасагава Хана стала внешним лицом Вонголы, ее щитом, прекрасно справляясь со своей работой. Она никогда не говорила с ним о смерти Рехея — но всегда стояла на его стороне, готовая придти на помощь. Она стала первой и последней женщиной из гражданской Вонголы, кому разрешалось присутствовать на встречах внутреннего круга, и Хана оправдывала это доверие.  
  
      Хаято был рядом. Всегда. Тсунаеши полностью понимает фразу, что люди не ценят то, что имеют, и понимают, что дорожат, лишь когда потеряют. Он терял Хранителей, но Хаято всегда был рядом, готовый подставить свое плечо, забрать себе часть забот, указать нужное направление. Тсуна не мог представить свою Правую Руку, человека, делившего все секреты, взвалившего половину обязанностей босса на себя, мертвым. Хаято не говорил о смерти. Он жил настоящим, прекрасно понимая, что люди смертны, и не лучше ли жить сейчас, сегодняшним днем? Годы сделали его сдержаннее, обтесали подростковую неуверенность и комплексы, ответственность заставила выпрямить спину. Ураган всегда на острие атаки. И Тсуна, доверяя ему так, как не доверился бы никому еще, пропустил тот момент, когда Хаято сожрала болезнь. Было слишком поздно что-то предпринимать. Рак легких. У них хватало возможностей, средств, но даже лучшие доктора разводили руками. Хаято долго говорил с ним, что-то успокаивающе бормотал, пока Тсуна обнимал его, поражаясь, как быстро болезнь съедала его Хранителя. Он почти не узнавал в сильно похудевшем, невероятно бледном старике, с остро выступающими скулами, Гокудеру Хаято — Правую Руку дона Вонгола. Тсунаеши не смог смириться. На похоронах было пасмурно, но тепло. Хаято нравилась такая погода. По завещанию, его кремировали, и Тсунаеши, стоя на вершине горы, развеял его прах — пусть Ураган будет свободен.  
  
      Тсунаеши встает с кресла, устало расправляет плечи. Старость диктовала свои условия, заставляя вспоминать о том времени, когда он был еще молод. Время… Время бежит, его не удержать, и Тсунаеши с трудом может вспомнить, как они входили в этот особняк, почти шестьдесят лет назад, молоды и полны сил. Еще не взрослые, давно не дети. У каждого из них уже было свое кладбище. Но сейчас Тсунаеши настолько привык к смерти, что мог бы составить свой учебник по танатологии.  
  
      Кто-то умирает от передоза в двадцать, прислонившись спиной к ржавым стенам гаража, кто-то встречает смерть в кругу семьи в сорок шесть лет на последней стадии рака печени, а кто-то умирает в четырнадцать, но их не хоронят до восьмидесяти двух. Смерть имеет много лиц, она у каждого разная. Его смерть — море огня, бурлящего в крови и под руками, крик, хруст костей, кровь и плоть Бьякурана. Первая смерть. Он официально «сделал кости»*, вступил в этот не столь маленький кружок по интересам. Если ты убиваешь, то должен быть готов умереть. Тогда и наступила его смерть. Смерть как Савады Тсунаеши, Никчемного Тсуны, неудачника из Средней Нами. А то, что родилось на его могиле, получило имя наследника Вонгола Ноно, потом Дечимо Вонгола, Нео-Примо и иже с ним.  
  
      Взросление и огромная ответственность надломила его. Уроки доброго папочки сломали окончательно. Тогда он ненавидел его больше, чем кого-либо. Несколько десятков лет спустя он смог понять его и вряд ли бы сам поступил иначе на его месте. Его дети — драгоценные наследники, обоих сыновей одинаково готовили к жизни в мафии. Старшего — к роли Одиннадцатого, младшего — как его правую руку. Обучение его сыновей было ни на грамм легче, чем у него, а в чем-то и сложнее. Он не собирался делать им поблажек — пусть лучше оба ненавидят отца и становятся сильнее, чем он хоронил бы их во цвете лет, как Девятый. Но была еще и Кьяра — третий ребенок, девочка. Из троих детей она единственная пошла в него, забрав и медно-каштановые пряди, и коньячного цвета глаза. Кьяра, принцесса Вонголы, его драгоценность, вовсе не походила на мать — она питала к ней брезгливую снисходительность, не понимая, как он мог выбрать на роль своей донны самую неподходящую для этого женщину. Женщину, не сумевшую сбежать от самого ненавистного ей бремени. Бремени, называемом Вонгола. Кьяра презирала братьев и ходила хвостиком за отцом. Его маленькая принцесса легко очаровывала людей, легко училась, легко превосходила обоих братьев. Сам Тсуна не знал, что откуда взялось, но он безмерно гордился ею — она была живая, молодая, полная сил и стремлений. Для него все стало очевидно на ее тринадцатилетии — проклятая дата снова напомнила о себе. Оба его наследника погибли в один год. Старший попал в засаду и получил девять пуль в перестрелке, младший разбился в автокатастрофе за три дня до дня рождения Кьяры. Кеко состарилась раньше времени и совсем сошла с ума, перестав узнавать и мужа, и дочь. Однажды ночью ее обнаружили с перерезанными венами. Кьяра, стоя над полной ванной крови, выглядела еще меньше, чем была. Его маленький воробушек, напуганный и потерянный, тогда прижалась к нему, захлебываясь в рыданиях. Она скорбела по матери и братьям, она впервые поняла, что стала единственной кандидаткой на роль Одиннадцатого Вонголы. И огромное бремя, от которого не смог сбежать ее отец, обрушилось на ее узкие плечики. Вторая женщина-босс в истории Семьи. И у нее не было иного выбора.  
  
      Одиннадцатая Вонгола — уже не испуганная девочка с большими глазами, но взрослая, опытная женщина, негромко заходит в гостиную, почтительно склоняет голову перед живыми легендами, но особенно, перед своим отцом, что стоял в пол оборота к большому окну. Она молчит, дожидаясь, когда отец обратится к ней. Старый дон задумчиво смотрит на заснеженный сад. На его памяти подобное встречалось не так часто, и предчувствие чего-то, что должно было скоро случиться, наполняло его больное сердце странной надеждой. Он повернулся к дочери, замечая седину в густых волосах и тонкие морщины на лбу. Она все еще красива, несмотря на возраст. И все та же маленькая Кьяра, что приходила в его кабинет, теперь занимаемый ею, и следила, как отец разбирает многочисленные бумаги, подписывая, уничтожая, а стопки, словно по волшебству, не становились меньше. Он приветствует ее, слушает, кивает, говорит, мыслями находясь не здесь. Словно в полусне, Тсунаеши наблюдает остаток дня, а когда приходит пора ложиться спать, все же понимает, что происходит. Его время вышло — все, до единой песчинки. Его старый друг, последний из врагов, заходит в комнату, садится на кровать, откидывает голову знакомым жестом. Коньячного цвета глаза, с горящими внутри оранжевыми искорками, смотрят хитро и старый дон улыбается. Вот же оно что. Вот в чем был секрет.  
Снег тихо падал за окном. Наступало Рождество.  
  
__**Это абсурд, вранье:  
** череп, скелет, коса.  
«Смерть придет, у нее  
будут твои глаза».

**Author's Note:**

> «сделал кости»* - убил кого-нибудь.  
> Танатоло́гия (от др.-греч. θάνατος — смерть и λόγος — учение) - наука, которая выявляет закономерности умирания, академическое изучение смертности или смерти.  
> Месси́нский проли́в — пролив между восточным берегом Сицилии и южным берегом Калабрии(административная область в Италии).


End file.
